More Than This
by LiveLifeToIt'sFullest47
Summary: AU Katniss picks Gale over Peeta, but Peeta doesn't think Gale is right for her. Will he be able to convince Katniss that he can love her more than Gale. One shot, Song fic for More Than This by One Direction.


**A/N Hey guys, so this is a song fic for More Than This, by One Direction (Girly screech lol)! Well here it is...**

_I'm broken_

_Do you hear me_

_I'm blinded_

_Cause you are everything I see_

_I'm dancing, alone_

_I'm praying_

_That your heart will just turn around_

_And as I walk up to your door_

_My eyes turn to face the floor_

_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say..._

Peeta's POV

I watch the two of them enviously. How did she ever fall in love with Gale, he doesn't treat her right. If we we're together I would make her feel as if she was a princess, which in my eyes she is. I try to shake the thought out of my mind, today is her birthday, and even if she's with Gale I want her to be happy. The fast pace dance music stops, halfway through a song, only to be replaced by a slow one. I figure now is my chance, and I start to approuch Katniss, but Gale sneaks up behind her. They talk for a few seconds, before he asks her to dance. She nods and I'm left on the sidelines while she leans her head on his shoulder, and the two of them dance for what seems like a lifetime. Silently, I pray that Katniss will notice how terrible Gale is, and will give me the a chance. After a few more dances, and a toast to Katniss I leave the party, an hour early because I can't stand here and pretend like I'm not crushed. Before I leave, I tell Katniss that I will stop by her house later, with her birthday present. She smile and thanks me for coming, and I walk down the barren streets of district 12.

**Time skip!**

It takes me two hours, but I have finally gained enough confidence, to walk up to Katniss and tell her Gale isn't the guy for her. I know that she love with him and it pains me to give her news like this on her birthday, but it has to be said. I knock on the door, and every ounce of confidence I had has now gone away, so I stare at the cement on the porch. Katniss open the door and smiles.

"Peeta, come on in." I shake my head,

"That's okay this will only take a minute." I look back down at ground, before telling her what I have to say.

_When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight _

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_

_It just don't feel right_

_Caus do can love you more than this_

_Can love you more than this..._

"Katniss, I love you, I have loved you my entire life, and quite honestly you deserve better than Gale. So when he holds you tonight, it won't feel right because you know that I'm right. Look I don't want to seem like a jerk, but he isn't good enough for you. When he tucks you in at night, and says that he loves you, I want to die inside. I would kill to have someone as special as you, but he doesn't understand how amazing you really are. Katniss please keep in mind that I can love you more than Gale will in his entire life." I hand her the package in my hand, and walk away, leaving a very confused Katniss behind.

_If I'm louder_

_Would you see me?_

_Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?_

_Cause we are, the same_

_You save me, but when you leave it's gone again._

_And then I see you on the street_

_In his arms, I get weak_

_My body fails I'm on my knees _

_Praying..._

Katniss has been avioding me, but I'm not going to pretend like I did something wrong. After my shift at the bakery, I walk around town and find Katniss with her best friend Madge over by the edge of the seam. When Katniss see's me she gets up to walk away, but Madge somehow convinces her to stay. I decide that I'm going to speak up and let her hear what I have to say, This way it will be hard to never notice me.

"Katniss I just want to know why you put yourself through all this pain. You and I are perfect for each, while Gale isn't a good guy, I don't get how you don't see that." Katniss interrupts my babbling by kissing me on the cheek gently,

"Look, Peeta I'm sorry, but I love Gale, and he has always been good to me so I have no reason not to love him." I look at Madge, but she just shrugs, we are both at a loss of words, since neither of us liked Gale in the first place. Katniss disappears into the horizon, and I feel empty. I leave Madge after about a half hour of silence, and walk around the market blankly. I see Gale and Katniss through the corner of my eyes, and I start to feel sick. She's laying in his arms and they seen like they're in a deep conversation. I run home, get down on my knees, and pray.

_When he opens his arms_

_And holds you close tonight_

_It just won't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down, I might just die inside_

_It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this..._

I just sit on the cold, hard floor in my bedroom and wonder what it would be like if Katniss ever gives me a chance. I'm sure that she would she how differntly I would treat her, and seh would love me more than she loves Gale. I imagine her in his arms, and I makes me want to cry. I know that she's happy, but I wish that she could be happy with me. Memories of the two of them together cloud my head, I see tham dancing, cuddling, and hunting. It makes me think that maybe they are meant for each other. I sigh and push any other thoughts of them out of my head. I don't get how the two of them are good for each other, and honestly I don't think it feels right, but what am I going to do about it. I might be able to love her more, but I don't think she wants me to. I hear a soft knock, so I reluctantly get up and answer the door.

_I've never had the words to say_

_But now I'm asking you to stay _

_For a little while inside my arms _

_And as you close your eyes tonight_

_I pray that you will see the light_

_Thats shinning from the stars above _

_When he opens his arms _

_And holds you close tonight_

_It just don't feel right_

_Cause I can love you more than this..._

I open the door and Katniss embraces me in a hug. She gasp for air, because she is crying hysteriacally.

"Gale, he, he broke up with me. He told me I wasn't good enough for him, I thought he loved me, he said he loved me, but it was all a lie." I hug her back, and we talk for a little while, about how much he hurt her. "Peeta why didn't I just listen to you in the first place?" I don't react or say anything, so she starts to get up, but I grab her arm.

"Katniss, please stay." She nods and walks back over to me. I kiss her forehead, and we fall asleep in each others arms.

**A/N So I know there is more to the song, but I like this ending. Please review and tell me how you liked it. Thnx :)**


End file.
